Fei Long
*Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix *Super Street Fighter IV *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers Crossovers *Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix *Capcom Fighting Jam *Project × Zone }} |act voz-esp = Ramón Canals'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=16754 (España) 'John Grey (Colombia) 'Mario Castañeda' (México) |act voz-jap = 'Masakatsu Funaki' 'Kazuki Yao' 'Kōsuke Toriumi' 'Yūichi Nakamura' |act voz-eeuu = Bryan Cranston 'Paul Dobson' Randy McPherson Matthew Mercer }} |Fei Long, saga Street Fighter IV}} es un personaje en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter. Apareció por primera vez como uno de los cuatro nuevos personajes para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II: The New Challangers, que fue publicado en el año 1993. Él es una estrella de cine de acción de Hong Kong que ingresa en los torneos para probar su habilidad como artista marcial. Más tarde reaparecería en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, así como también en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV. Concepto Fei-Long es personaje homenaje de Capcom hacia el legendario actor cinematográfico de Wing Chun y Jeet Kune Do, Bruce Lee, que claramente fue la inspiración real para su propio diseño. Ambos no sólo son parecidos y además provienen de la misma ciudad, Fei-Long también exclama gritos de batalla similares a los de Bruce Lee y es casi igual de rápido y furioso. Fei Long (飛龍) también significa "dragón volador" en chino mandarín, así como un tipo de patada. El nombre chino de Bruce Lee en los créditos era 李 小龍 (Lei Siu Long), "pequeño dragón". Fue uno de los primeros personajes inspirados en Bruce Lee para los videojuegos de lucha, después de Kim Dragon para el videojuego World Heroes (1992) y Liu Kang para el primer videojuego Mortal Kombat (1992), pero anterior a Marshall Law y su hijo Forrest Law de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Tekken (de hecho, en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, algunos personajes incluso confunden a Marshall Law con Fei Long durante sus frases de victoria). Otros personajes notables basados en Bruce Lee incluyen a Li Long y Maxi de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Soul y Jann Lee de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Dead or Alive y Long del videojuego Xuan Dou Zhi Wang. También tiene un parecido notable a Kenshirō, protagonista de la serie manga y anime Hokuto no Ken. Curiosamente, en comparación con la mayoría de los otros personajes conocidos de videojuegos de lucha basados en Bruce Lee, la historia y trasfondo de Fei Long son los que argumentalmente más se acercan a Bruce Lee. Por supuesto que todavía existen algunas diferencias; Bruce Lee vivió en EE.UU. cuando era ya adulto y tenía una esposa estadounidense, mientras que Fei Long no tiene ninguna conexión aparente con EE.UU. y no está casado o tiene una relación. Además, aunque se le ve usarlos en una de sus poses de victoria para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II y en algunas de sus ilustraciones oficiales, Fei Long, a diferencia de Bruce Lee, en realidad nunca utiliza el nunchacku como arma o en uno de sus movimientos especiales en alguno de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, series animadas o películas. En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, la historia argumental para Fei Long se relaciona con la versión de la película Game of Death producida por Robert Clouse, que incluía a Bruce Lee (sólo para las escenas de lucha finales sin embargo). La trama es similar porque ambas muestran a un sindicato criminal tratando de hacer que el personaje principal se una a ellos. En su secuencia final para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II, hace una referencia directa hacia Bruce Lee y su hijo Brandon Lee cuando dice: "There can never be another legend like the great one and his son" ("Nunca podrá haber otra leyenda como el grandioso y su hijo"; esta referencia no está presente en la versión original japonesa). Además, la estatua de Bruce Lee puede ser vista cuando los estudiantes están entrenando. Personalidad Fei Long es muy serio la mayoría del tiempo demostrando un exterior tranquilo. El mejor ejemplo de esto es en su enfrentamiento rival contra Abel, donde se muestra en un estado de ánimo normal al principio, pero de repente pierde su temperamento mientras que el francés le solicita un combate dos veces reiteradamente. Está lleno de espíritu de lucha y tiene gran orgullo en su estilo de pelea Hitenryu, que busca honrar en todos los medios posibles. También desprecia todo lo que sea maligno. También disfruta de un buen enfrentamiento, aunque él es actor de películas de artes marciales, se toma su tiempo para aparecer en areas de lucha Underground para encontrar un digno adversario como sparring (algo que también puede apreciarse en Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie). También hay ocasiones cuando se muestra siendo un poco arrogante; esto puede ser apreciado en muchas de sus acciones personales y también en sus frases de victoria contra ciertos personajes. Biografía Trasfondo Siendo un joven y talentoso hombre de Hong Kong, Fei Long empezó a entrenar en el kung-fu a la edad de seis años, eventualmente desarrollo su propia forma de lucha y luchó en las calles para afinar sus habilidades hasta que llamó la atención de un director de cine, que lo introdujo al negocio cinematográfico. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Aunque no participó en el torneo, se le puede ver en las calles de Hong Kong en el escenario de Dan Hibiki observando las peleas. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Participando en peleas callejeras en busca de inspiración, Fei Long atrae la atención de la organización criminal Shadaloo, que intenta reclutarlo por la fuerza, enviando a Balrog y Vega tras de él. Después de la destrucción de la unidad Psycho Drive, una película basada en estos eventos es puesta en producción con Fei Long como la estrella principal, que le catapulta en el gran momento y convirtiéndolo en una sensación internacional. Super Street Fighter II Realiza una serie de películas de acción hasta que participa en el torneo World Warrior. Durante el torneo, se da cuenta de que él prefiere los enfrentamientos reales a las escenas de lucha restringidas por escenas y coreografías en sus películas, por lo que abandona su carrera para desaparecer en las calles. A pesar de ello, pronto regresa al mundo cinematográfico. Super Street Fighter IV Fei Long vuelve a la escena del torneo World Warrior, después de que agentes de Shadaloo son sospechosos de atacar a tramoyistas y compañeros de reparto en la película que el está rodando. Resulta que la trama de la película tiene un parecido peligroso a las operaciones de S.I.N., que es lo que atrajo su atención sobre el elenco de la película y al equipo de rodaje. Durante su viaje, Fei Long se encuentra con varios combatientes. En primer lugar, con una joven llamada Makoto que quiere pelear contra Fei Long para poder construir la reputación de su dōjō. Al ver un gran entusiasmo en la joven, está de acuerdo. Más tarde se encuentra con un hombre llamado Abel, que resulta ser un gran admirador de Fei Long y le pide a éste luchar contra él, a lo cual también terminaría aceptando. Después de su enfrentamiento, parte para continuar su objetivo obligatorio. A continuación, se enfrenta y derrota al hombre detrás del ataque a su equipo en la película y el anfitrión del torneo, Seth. Cuando le exige respuestas a Seth (o uno de sus clones), responde que "A veces los medios de comunicación pueden acercarse demasiado a la verdad". Sin embargo, la conversación se interrumpe cuando un kunai golpea a Seth en el cuello, matándolo. Fei-Long abandona el edificio de S.I.N. sin respuestas. Cuando Fei Long regresa al estudio de filmación, sin embargo, se encuentra nuevamente con Abel. Después de haber escuchado que Fei Long planea investigar más sobre S.I.N. y Shadaloo, quiere ayudarlo pero también para advertir a Fei Long del peligro que esto representa. Cuando Fei Long responde que "No es un problema", Abel queda satisfecho, habiendo tenido un sentimiento de lo que respondería. A continuación, le pregunta "¿Por donde empiezo?".YouTube - Super Street Fighter 4 Arcade Edition Fei Long Ending Apariciones en otros videojuegos Street Fighter: The Movie (arcade) Fei Long estaba destinado a ser un personaje disponible en este videojuego, pero no pudo aparecer debido a limitaciones de tiempo. Él debía ser interpretado por Kenia Sawada, que también interpretó al personaje original Sawada. Aunque no es un personaje disponible, hace una aparición en el videojuego de arcade, ya que a veces parece encadenado en el escenario del Calabozo, junto con E. Honda, Cammy o Chun-Li. Aunque ambos están sin camisa y interpretados por el mismo actor, está claro que es Fei Long porque tiene un peinado diferente y lleva puestos pantalones negros, mientras que Sawada lleva pantalones de camuflaje militar. Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Fei Long es visto en el escenario del restaurante de ramen y durante la secuencia final de Felicia. Capcom Fighting Jam Fei Long tuvo na breve aparición cameo en este videojuego crossover en el escenario de Hong Kong. Project × Zone Fei Long aparece brevemente en este videojuegocrossover, informando a los personajes Pai Chan y Akira Yuki acerca de S.I.N., Seth y Juri. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Fei Long hace una pequeña aparición en la secuencia de So-Shu, donde evade el set de filmación de una película en la que estaba trabajando para observar un torneo de lucha clandestina por mero entretenimiento. Allí, sus ojos se posan sobre Ryu, que fue forzado en el ring por criticar a los primeros combatientes (aunque esto se supone que es una mentira de los porteros) y que se enfrenta al retador con facilidad. Intrigado, Fei Long desafía a Ryu y logra asestarle unos buenos golpes, pero Ryu eventualmente gana la ventaja y rompe el brazo de Fei Long. Enojado, Fei Long desencadena un movimiento "Shienkyaku" con el que lograr golpear a Ruy de lleno en el pecho derribandolo, pero Ryu sorprende al actor marcial con una rápida reincorporación y lo vence con el movimiento "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku", noqueando a Fei Long. Más tarde, mientras pasea junto con Ryu por las calles, Fei Long se percata de que Ryu es el hombre que venció a Sagat unos años antes, y se siente más aliviado por haber perdido ante él. También le menciona sobre la introducción de Sagat en Shadaloo bajo el mando de M. Bison y le comenta a Ryu una breve descripción sobre ese sindicato criminal. Las dos se separan como amigos, con Fei Long implicando un deseo de luchar contra Ryu de nuevo algún día. Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Junto con Akuma, Fei Long era el único personaje original de la saga Street Fighter que no apareció en esta película de imagen real sobre Street Fighter, aunque se supone que el personaje exclusivo la película Capitán Sawada era su reemplazo (aunque Akuma si apareció en ambos videojuegos basados en la película, mientras que no así Fei Long, como se mencionó anteriormente). Street Fighter (serie animada) Street Fighter II V Al igual que en la continuidad de los videojuegos, Fei-Long es una prometedora estrella de cinematográfica de artes marciales, presentado sólo con 17 años de edad y compañero alumno de Chun-Li instrucción de su padre, el Inspector Dorai. Fei Long aparece por primera vez en China, donde causa ciertos problemas al herir a varios stuntmen durante una escena de pelea en un set filmación, enfureciendo al director (curiosamente el mismo hombre visto durante la película de animación). A pesar de que se le indica que es simplemente una película, Fei-Long todavía anhela un desafío digno, y demanda que una lucha verdadera hará a la película más realista. Cuando Ryu, Ken y Chun-Li hacen una visita, Fei Long sugiere que uno de ellos interprete el papel del villano, y Ken es seleccionado, pero la pelea subsecuente de Fei Long y Ken se sale de control y comienzan a destruir el set por accidente. El director, inicialmente impresionado por la pelea, finalmente detiene la filmación cuando Ken atiza un golpe directo sobre el rostro de Fei Long. A pesar de recibir el moretón, Fei Long acepta la derrota con gracia y promete luchar contra ambos Ryu y Ken algún día. Más tarde durante la serie, Fei Long se dirige a Barcelona para visitar a sus amigos, y ve un boletín de noticias sobre aparente asesinato de Dorai a manos de Shadowlaw (Shadaloo). La noticia lo conmociona profundamente y quiebra a Fei Long, confesando que amaba a Dorai más que a su propio padre. El jefe de la Interpol Barrack consuela a Fei Long y le revela en secreto que Dorai sigue vivo, pero apenas, y la noticia de su supervivencia ha sido ocultada para protegerlo. Fei Long resuelve proteger a Dorai, y termina luchando contra la asesina profesional Cammy cuando ella llega para terminar el trabajo. Durante la pelea, sin embargo, Cammy revela que ella no sabía que estaba trabajando por encargo de Shadowlaw. Fei Long y Cammy trabajan junto con Barrack para capturar el "topo" de Interpol, Balrog, y una vez que Balrog es sometido, Fei Long y Barrack viajan a la base de M. Bison para arrestarlo. Llegan justo cuando Ryu y Ken derrotan a M. Bison de una vez por todas. Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Jugabilidad Fei-Long tiene dos técnicas especiales en su debut en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II. es una serie de apresurados golpes a su adversario, y el movimiento , que es una patada llameante saltando. Esta técnica también se conoce como la Pierna del Dragón Ascendente, debido a su similitud con el movimiento "Shoryuken" de Ryu y Ken ("Puño el Dragón Ascendente") y su comando de entrada similar. El , una adición posterior en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo, es un movimiento en el cual Fei-Long salta hacia el adversario con una patada prolongada. Su movimiento Super Combo es el movimiento , una versión más potente del movimiento "Rekkaken". En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, conserva todas sus técnicas del videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo y dos nuevos movimientos Super Combo en el modo A-ISM: , una versión más poderosa de su Shienkyaku, y el , que es un movimiento Super Combo de Nivel 3 con el cual golpea a su adversario, y a continuación, lanza un puñetazo ascendente en el aire, seguido por una patada saltando. Ya en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, Fei Long conserva sus antiguos movimientos "Rekkaken" y "Shienkyaku" mientras gana nuevos movimientos, como "Rekkukyaku" y "Tenshin". El movimiento "Rekkukyaku" implica a Fei Long realizamdo una patada voladora que él entonces ramifica en una patada de volteo frontal. El movimiento "Tenshin" es una instantánea en la que Fei Long ganchos su pierna a los adversario y voltea sobre ellos. Este movimiento le permite capturar al adversario fuera de guardia y configurar ciertas combinaciones. Conserva a su movimiento Super Como del videojuego Super Street Fighter II, "Rekkashinken", y gana a un nuevo movimiento Ultra Combo llamado "Rekkashingeki". Se inicia con Fei Long haciendo un par de movimiento "Rekkaken" que eventualmente conducen a un golpe devastador a la mitad de los adversarios. Después de esto, Fei Long procede a infligir una serie de furiosos golpes hacia un potente puñetazo ascendente que lanza al adversario en el aire y les termina siguiendo hasta con una patada voladora llameante feroz. En el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, Fei Long tiene un nuevo movimiento Ultra Combo que es un movimiento de contraataque llamado "Gekirinken". Comienza con Fei Long contrarrestando un ataque de sus adversarios al ofrecer una patada de salto fuerte a la parte posterior de su pierna, temporalmente impresionante lo seguido por una lluvia de rápidos y mortales golpes que realiza al mismo tiempo que permanente del lado formas. Él entonces cambia partes, coloca su puño en el pecho del adversario y le termina con el One inch punch. Recepción The Seattle Times describió a Fei Long como 'el más mortífero' de los nuevos personajes introducidos con el nuevo videojuego Super Street Fighter II. IGN ubicó a Fei-Long como el número 19 en su lista de 'Mejores personajes de Street Fighter' el año 2008, afirmando que 'si existe alguna estrella de artes marciales que merece un homenaje en videojuego, probablemente, Bruce Lee es el indicado. Fei Long ayudó comenzar una larga hilera de personajes inspirados por el icono del kung-fu Bruce Lee'. Frases Música de escenario Super Street Fighter 2 The New Challengers OST Theme of Fei-Long|''Super Street Fighter II'' Hyper Street Fighter II Music - Fei Long Stage|''Hyper Street Fighter II'' Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Call to Action (Fei Long's Theme)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival OST (GBA) - 29. Fei Long Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Fei Long's Theme - Flying Heaven HD REMIX|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Super Street Fighter IV Fei Long Theme Soundtrack HD|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, una de las frases de victoria de Fei Long es '¡Flotar como una polilla! ¡Picar como una avispa!' (Float like a moth! Sting like a hornet!). Esto es una referencia/homenaje a la frase dicha por el legendario boxeador Muhammad Ali, que era float like a butterfly, sting like a bee (flota como una mariposa, pica como una abeja). También combina la palabra 'avispa' con la frase, haciendo una mayor referencia hacia Bruce Lee, quien interpretó al personaje Kato en la clásica adaptación a serie de televisión The Green Hornet (lit. 'El Avispón Verde'; 1966-1967). * El traje alternativo de Fei Long en el videojuego Street Fighter IV es el mismo atuendo de lucha utilizado por Bruce Lee en la escena de apertura en la película Enter the Dragon (1973). Su segundo traje alternativo para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV es el de Kato, el personaje interpretado por Bruce Lee en la serie de televisión The Green Hornet. Su tercer traje alternativo se asemeja a un traje que Bruce Lee solía vestir a menudo. ** Aunque la sudadera amarilla con rayas negras que Bruce Lee vistió durante las breves filmaciones para la película Game of Death (1978), no aparece disponible como traje alternativo para Fei Long en ninguno de los videojuegos, aunque Fei Long si llega a usarlo puesto en varias ediciones del cómic Street Fighter publicado por UDON y la serie manga Cammy Gaiden realizada por Masahiko Nakahira. * Fei Long es uno de los dos únicos personajes del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV que han recibido un contraataque Ultra Combo, siendo Cammy el otro personaje en cuestión. * Fei Long sólo se alimenta con comida china, según su propia frase de victoria ante El Fuerte en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Esto es, posiblemente, un guiño con respecto a la dieta alimenticia estricta que seguía Bruce Lee para mantenerse en forma. * Fei Long viste un top en su ilustración retrato para los videojuegos Super Street Fighter II y Super Street Fighter II Turbo, a pesar de que no llevar ninguno en sus sprites. Esto fue hecho así para que el jugador que lo seleccionara pueda saber cual es la variante de esquema de colores con el cual lo ha seleccionado. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Fei Long SSFIV artwork.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Sprites *'Super Street Fighter II' Archivo:SSFII-FeiLong-stance.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3' link=Street Fighter Alpha 3 *'Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'/'Ultra Street Fighter II' Archivo:FeiLong-hdstance.gif Referencias en:Fei Long ru:Фей Лонг Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter II